voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
MC
The MC 'is an abbreviation of "'Main Character", a common title given to the female protagonist of otome games. The MC of a Voltage game is always a young woman with long reddish-brown hair (although in one game she has short hair). Her eyes are never visible in CGs, even in images that would be expected to show them. Because the MC is a placeholder for the player, she is typically given very little back story and her personality is never explored as thoroughly as the other characters in the game. Name The MC's name is changeable in each game. While most games have space for a first and last name, Pirates in Love only allows space for a first name Background Because of her status as a placeholder, the MC's back story has very little detail. Pirates In Love: She lives on island of Yamato with her family and works at a bar prior to events of the game. Family situation changes depending on who you romance, but the fact that she works at the bar to support her relatively poor family does not. My Forged Wedding: A distant relative to Kunihiko Aikawa, whom she has not seen since she was 11 years old (at a cousin's wedding) She just finished college and has moved to Tokyo at the start of the game to find a job. Seduced In The Sleepless City: A new editor at the entertainment magazine, ‘Cinderella.” She lives in Tokyo, Japan with her roommate and friend Fuko, and has dreamed of being an editor since she was a little girl. In Your Arms Tonight: A 31 year old woman working at an interior design firm. Before her arranged marriage to Koichi Natsukawa, she is implied to have been living with her parents. Be My Princess: A student studying abroad in the kingdom of Charles. It is never explicitly stated what country she is from, though we do know it's not any of the countries the love interests are from. In the GREE version of this game, she works for a designer named Jean Pierre and comes from Oriens. Be My Princess 2: An amateur, yet budding pastry chef. She is a resident in Nobel Michel and lives by herself but her home country was never stated. She mentioned that she had met May during her time in college. She also mentions her grandmother who was her inspiration for becoming a pastry chef. Love Letter From Thief X: Great-granddaughter to a great artist and inventor, he passed when she was about 5 years old. Her love of art that was inspired by her great-grandfather led to her becoming a museum curator. Her great-grandfather gave her a ring that she always wears in memory of him, and that ring also tells the Black Foxes that the MC is the girl they've been looking for. She is later kidnapped by them and forced to become a temporary member in order to help them give her the masterpiece her great-grandfather left behind for her. (The masterpiece is different in each route.) She eventually becomes a permanent member, as (presumably) their lookout. My Sweet Bodyguard: She is the daughter of the prime minister of Japan, who only discovered her father's identity when she is attacked by several antagonists and saved by the titular bodyguards. She is the childhood friend of Kaiji Akizuki, who has a crush on her since then. Celebrity Darling (GREE): Coming soon... 10 Days With My Devil: She works in an office with one of the titular demons, but doesn't know it until the end of the Prologue. She was supposed to be "toast" (demon slang for "dead") in an explosion that should have killed her as her fate decreed, but a dog belonging to one of the demons prevents her death from occurring. She begs the demons for 10 more days to live as she still has something to do. (What she has to do is different in each route, Rein's route being the only exception). Kiss Of Revenge: 12 years ago, the MC's mother died of a medical error at the hospital the MC now works at. She starts working there for revenge against the administration by murdering the hospital director for covering up the unreported error. Dreamy Days In West Tokyo: The MC left her home town 10 years ago due to her father's work and she returns to attend High School. She lives with Johji. She is reunited with her childhood friends who she left behind when she moved away and soon, sparks begin to fly. Class Trip Crush: The MC goes to an all girls school which is in close proximity to an all boys school and your school is going on a class trip with some boys from the other school. Our Two Bedroom Story: The MC works in a company that publishes magazines known as Shiki Publishing. Her father died when she was younger, and her mother recently gets remarried. The MC's new stepfather offers a place for her to live. But he doesn't tell her that his son, the man of choice, is already living there. With no where else to go, the MC is forced to live with her new stepbrother until she finds a house of her own. In an unlikely twist, she falls in love with him. Kissed By The Baddest Bidder: She works as a maid in the Tres Spades hotel. After accidentally breaking a glass Venus statue that was supposed to be sold in a black-market auction that takes place in the hotel basement with every IVC party, two men have the MC pay for it by putting her up for sale instead against her will. But since it's against the auction rules to put a human being up for sale without their consent, the organizers of the auction place the winning bid of $20 million to save her. Unfortunately though, she must now return the favor by choosing which one of the men will actually buy her and follow his every order until he decides to set her free. Metro PD: Close To You: The MC is a rookie detective who was transferred to a higher department. She used to work in a police box, helping in small civil cases rather than extremely tense and high risk cases in the higher department. Office Secrets: Coming soon... Serendipity Next Door: Coming soon... Enchanted in the Moonlight: Coming soon... First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach: On the first day of her sophomore year in high school, the MC is asked to go out with a popular boy. A Knight's Devotion: She's the princess of the country who was sent to live in the countryside for her own protection. Finally, in Love Again: A 34 year old pastry chef who got fired from her last job. For her thirty fourth birthday, her mother sends her a certificate to a singles event where five guys each want to be the one to spend more time with her. True Love Sweet Lies: Coming soon... Age *She is 23 years old in My Forged Wedding, as she is said to be 3 years younger than Yamato. (She is 24 years old by the events of the sequel) *She is 31 years old in In Your Arms Tonight. *In Love Letter From Thief X, she is 24 (as it is stated by Tatsuro who says he's a year older). *In the game Dreamy Days In West Tokyo, the MC states that she is 17 years old. She states she was 7 when she left town 10 years ago. *In the game Kiss Of Revenge, it would seem that the MC is around 28 or 29. She moved away in her junior year of high school, after her mother died; the main story takes place 12 years after that. *In Our Two Bedroom Story, she is 26 years old in the main route but is 27 by the events of the sequel (she states her age in Kaoru's sequel while discussing her next article). *In Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, she is assumed to be 23 years old because in Eisuke's POV, he says that the MC looks around his sister's age and near the beginning of Eisuke's sequel, Mister Matsuura says his fiancée's brother is six years older than her and Eisuke is 29 years old (as the sequel progresses, it is revealed Mr. Matsuura's fiancé's brother is Eisuke). *In Be My Princess 2 the MC is stated as being 28 - the same age as Hayden and Kuon. *In Metro P.D. Close To You the MC states that she is 24. *In Be My Princess, she is 19 years old (as stated she is a year older than Glenn). *In the newest game, Finally, in Love Again, at the beginning the MC states that she is 33, and turns 34 in the prologue. There is an emphasis on the fact that the MC is considered old by other women in the game, even a little by the guys, and she is very sensitive of her age. *In the game First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach the MC states that she is 17 years old *She's 17 in Class Trip Crush' *In Pirates in Love she's 16, making her the youngest MC. *She's 23 in Office Secrets. *In Seduced in the Sleepless City she's 22. *In Serendipity Next Door she's 25. *In Knights Devotion she's either 20 or 22. *In My Sweet Bodyguard she's around 20 years old. There has been no hints as to her ages in the other games. Personality Her personality is different in each game. Pirates in Love: Coming soon... My Forged Wedding: In this game she is attentive to people needs without them saying anything. She comes across as a little gullible and at times a little simple-minded. She is optimistic, honest, kind and a klutz. She is easy to read in terms of her emotions. All of the guys are attracted to her sweet and energetic personality. Seduced in the Sleepless City: In this game it is shown that she still has the same tastes as Takuto from Love Letter From Thief X and she sees the MC from the same game in the Celebs VS Thieves Special Story. In Your Arms Tonight: She is strong-willed and dedicated. She tries to be optimistic and doesn't want to give up on her husband or her job without first seeing them through to their ends. MC tries her hardest to meet the expectations of everyone, and takes very little time to consider her own happiness. Be My Princess: In this game, she is portrayed as a really charming and attractive woman although she's not aware of that herself which makes her humble and a well-rounded character. She's opinionated but knows when and what to say. She's also very honest and not materialistic. She's also has a very curious personality in her as she always finds herself being caught in the middle of something because of her curiosity. As opinionated as she is, she has the tendency to be clumsy at her words and actions that would lead to misunderstandings. She's the kind of woman that will take care of others first before herself - as seen in every route if there are paparazzi around, she would first think of how it will affect the prince rather than her. She's also very hardworking as a student (Non-Gree Version) - she would always think of her school every time she gets whisked away to live in another country - and as a designer (Gree Version). And she's also very attached to her family as she would think if they're going to be affected whenever she gets herself involved with a prince. Be My Princess 2: She is an intelligent, career driven young woman who is also kind and has a bit of sass. She is very determined, energetic and has good health. She sets her goals into becoming a pastry chef as high priority and would even refuse a prince's marriage interview if she had something to do that is related to it. Though intelligent, she can be a bit dense when it comes to love and tends to put logic in front of her own feelings. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself when needed. Love Letter From Thief X: In this game she has a lot of sass and she is kind. She has similar tastes to Takuto (some people think this is the canon route of this game) My Sweet Bodyguard: Coming soon... Celebrity Darling (GREE): Coming soon... 10 Days With My Devil: She is described as "pure, innocent, stupidly trusting, and way too stupidly honest" in Satoru's sequel, and "bright" in Rein's route. She also seems to be a pacifist as seen in Satoru's route when she goes against Satoru's violent tendencies towards the people who upset him. Her pacifistic nature is also seen in Kakeru's sequel: when Kakeru gives her a switchblade for self-defense, she calls it "scary" to keep a weapon with her and hopes she would never have to use it. She cares deeply for her family and friends, and always thinks about others before herself, always giving without expecting to receive anything in return, and unwilling to use others to her advantage. She is also unselfish to the point of willing to sacrifice anything, even her own life, for the sake of others even if they object to it. This trait is considered idiotic by Kakeru, moronic by Satoru, weird by Shiki, selfish by Haruhito, and somewhat annoying by Rein. (Meguru is more accepting of this trait than the others). While she may seem feeble, helpless, or even saintly, she is also strong-willed and stubborn, always wanting to support others to the very end without any regard for her own desires or safety, feeling happy even if she helped in the tiniest way. Kiss Of Revenge: Prior to her mother's death, she seemed to be a very happy person. But all of that changed 12 years ago when her mother was killed by an unreported medical error. Ever since then, she had lived for revenge, feeling nothing but resentment against the hospital director for covering up the error instead of taking responsibility for it. Her thirst for vengeance had transformed her into a calculating, scheming woman, becoming a doctor at the hospital responsible for her mother's death just so she can murder the director. She attempts to use her boy to get close to the director so she can kill him, but things get complicated when she falls for her boy. Only after does she enter an official relationship with her boy that she reverts back to her true self; a kind, happy person willing to help others. Dreamy Days In West Tokyo: ' The MC is pretty and she is dependent on her friends and is very dependable too. She cares a lot for her friends and even keeps several things to herself unless pressure to spill by her friends. She is hated by some girls who are jealous of her as she is close friends with many popular boys. She is relatively pretty since she does get hit on. She is always with her close friends sometimes and they get jealous when she talks to the other boys. '''Class Trip Crush: ' The MC is rather dense, able to cook pretty well, bad at math (in a certain route anyway) kind, caring and sheltered. She is relatively pretty since she does get hit on. '''Our Two Bedroom Story The MC in this story is described to be very pretty and humble. She is very strong minded yet very naive . She is not very sharp and tends to be very gullible. She is a very good-nature person that usually puts someone else's needs in front of her own and is described as pure and innocent. Finally, in Love Again The MC is very sensitive about her age. She gets teased a lot and seems innocent. However, she is very passionate and hardworking as she is absolutely dedicated to her job. She is good at her job and is creative and original. First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach: The MC is a kind girl who will stand up for herself and her friends when needed (even going so far to slap the ex of one of her boyfriend when the latter tried to play around with him) though she is clearly inexperienced in the topic love. During several situations in the game she relies on her three best female friends. She also is not someone who would let her head hung during a fight with her boy and instead decides (sometimes through her friends help) to try and make up. She is relatively pretty as she gets hit on. A Knight's Devotion: Coming soon... Enchanted in the Moonlight: She is described as being pretty, she is naive and quite gullible and innocent. She is kind and helpful but rather dense. She over thinks things a lot. Kissed by the Baddest Bidder: Coming soon... Metro PD: Close to You: She is strong willed and dedicated, going to extreme lengths to solve a case. She also have a black belt in judo as stated in Asano's route. Office Secrets: She tends to be uncertain of herself most of the time in most routes and other routes she can be a bit confident. She is stern when necessary and is shown to be sad or depressed when her lover is being nice to others when something is wrong. She also takes her work seriously telling her boyfriend to keep their affair a secret to avoid trouble. Serendipity Next Door: Category:CharactersShe loves food and is innocent. Category:Female Category:Be My Princess Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:In Your Arms Tonight Category:A Knight's Devotion Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach Category:Serendipity Next Door Category:Office Secrets Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Class Trip Crush Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:My Sweet Bodyguard Category:10 Days With My Devil Category:Pirates in Love Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City